The Scars of his Past
by ChelseaSkarr
Summary: Bunny walks in on Jack when he's changing. He notices that Jack is covered in scars. Some of them look fairly recent... What happened? Can the guardians help Jack? Will he let them? Contains: Abuse, blood, and random humor; also detailed description of food...
1. Chapter 1

**Haha, I probably shouldn't be writing this right now. I have a ton of homework; and other stories to update... But I already started, so I might as well just finish the chapter~**

**Keywords/requests for this chapter: sticky, hope, wonder, den, Jack cooks**

Jack groaned. He had dropped his staff, and fell. He landed right on his head and it hurt. A lot. He could feel several pieces of toys, sweets, and various other things that, frankly, he didn't even want to know what they were. He was soaked, dirty, and sticky. His sweatshirt was, undoubtably, ruined. He groaned again, as the others gasped in relief.

For the story to make sense; I'll have to start from the beginning...

It was a warm day in early May; and all of the guardians decided to have a big get together. It was a little over a year since Jack had been chosen to be one of them. Unfortunately, they hadn't had many chances to actually talk to hang out, that is, until the holidays. Because of the incident with Pitch; they had to try and make the year even more spectacular than normal. This meant that they each had to pitch in. (A/N: Haha, I just realized that I used his name. lol. No pun intended)

On Christmas; they delivered twice as many presents, and even gave a gift to children on the naughty list. (A/N: I'm thinking about writing another fanfic, where Jack gets a present during said Christmas) Jack had made sure that it was a white christmas on every continent. While it may have been significantly less snow in some, it was a white christmas nonetheless. A miracle in the eyes of many.

During Easter, they almost tripled the load of easter eggs. This was partially due to another argument between Aster and North; but it pushed belief up quite a bit. Jack had set up a light dusting of Frost, that made the eggs look that much more elegant. The Guardians had had a very decent Easter; and they even had a bit of down time; which they had spent goofing off. They were quite pleased with the turn of events. Not to mention the smiles and happiness that came from the children.

"Maan... I'm bored." Jack sighed. At the moment, it was just him, North, and Aster. North was locked up in his workshop, and Jack didn't want to bother him. Aster was sleeping... And Jack had already gotten into trouble for bothering the pooka. Jack didn't even want to think about what would happen if he were to wake up... Not to mention if he were to be awakened by Jack.

Jack sat up, his gaze shifting around 'The Den', as North called it. He switched on the lamp that was laying next to the red recliner, on which he was sitting. His hand passed over the leather-like fabric; as it made it's way over to a golden button.

He sat up, and floated throughout the hallways. He drifted along until he got lost, and found himself just outside of two silver doors.

"Whoa... Where am I...?" Jack sighed in wonder. He pushed past the doors, and found himself in a kitchen. It was filled with cookbooks, flour, fridges, and cooking supplies. It was the biggest kitchen Jack had ever seen; or even Jackson, for that matter. Noticing the mess, he quickly discarded his hoodie, before it could become dirty.

He flew about, reading through the books. He occasionally sat a random piece of paper in a book, to mark the place of a recipe he thought sounded good.

"I wonder..." Jack said aloud, laying his head at his flour covered hand, and gazing up at the monochrome clock that hung just above the stove. "I hope I have enough time..." He said with a smile, as he grabbed several eggs, and various ingredients he found laying around. By the time he had everything he needed, he was a mess of white powder. It's a good thing he took off his sweatshirt. Afterall, he lived in a lake. He didn't have a lot of possessions.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I hope I get the chance to update soon. I likely will on Tuesday, possibly Wednesday. I hope you liked the first chapter. Gotta go, stuff to do. Goodbye for now~**

** ;-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. Here's a chapter of detailed food and whimsical randomness. I wrote this while I was hungry... And, Bethany (my lil sister), if you are reading this; thank you for helping. (Not so much for kicking me into updating[literally]) Anyways; I hope you guys like the chapter**

Hours went by, and the kitchen was a tornado; although, instead of leaving a wreckage, there were trays of food. A honey cured ham with pineapples and cherries on top. A table was crammed full of different meats such as duck and deer (not reindeer, though, lol) A savory scent drifted from the brisket; placed into a chafing dish. Expertly decorated plates lay scattered about; they looked as if they could belong to the most highly rated restaurants in existence. Various flavors of ice cream lined the free space on the island. (middle counter in a kitchen) The most notable being a birthday cake one, that had colors that could rival even that of Toothiana. There was an egg nog one; that Sandy and North were sure to enjoy. Bunnymund had a samoa girl scout cookie ice cream; and Jack himself preferred strawberry and vanilla. Besides ice cream, there were millions of custards, cakes, cookies, pies, and various other desserts. Jack even thought of the giant pooka when he was cooking. Jack had even made a salad topped with mandarin oranges, diced carrots, and mint leaves. As a dressing, he used a light raspberry vinaigrette. (idea from VenemousViper) He smiled, as he lay the last touch, a light dusting of frost; that would keep the salad from wilting.

Jack sighed, as he flopped down on top of a clean silver cart. He glanced up at the clock. '4:27'

"I wonder if the Kangaroo's up yet? I should hurry, and put these up..." Jack said, as he picked up two trays that were coated in savory delicacies. He took them over to the table, and sat them down atop the mahogany tabletop. He was a blur, as he rushed plates from the kitchen into the dining-room. He moved at a quick pace, until the last of the dishes that could fit were coating the table in a layer of foods.

Jack sighed to himself, and set out to get bunny, who was still asleep.

_Bunny smiled. He and the guardians were having a day off. _

_"Bunny! Hop, hop!" Sophie shouted out, chasing after more easter eggs. _

_Bunny chuckled to himself. "Whatcha doin', ya lil ancklebita'?" He asked, holding out a blue pansy to the small girl. She gasped, and grabbed for it; still giggling._

_Bunny scooped the little girl into a bear... Er... Bunny-hug. She chuckled, as he tickled her. _

_All of the sudden, the sky turned a cloudy gray. Rain began to pour down from the heavens. _

_Bunny gasped. It was cold. He turned down towards the bundle in his arms, which was slowly rotting. _

_"Why... Why, Bunny?" The girl asked weakly. _

_"Bunny!" He heard a voice shout. "Bunny, wake up!" _

Aster awoke with a start, sweat dripping through his silver-grey fur. "Wha... What?..." He asked, still dazed from his nightmare. "Frost! What are you doing here?"

"It's 4:53... The meeting is going to be soon... Are you okay, Bunny?" Jack asked, concern adorning his pale face.

"I'm up, Frost. I'll be down in a minute..." Bunny trailed off.

Jack nodded, and stood up. As he got up to leave, he felt a paw on his shoulder. He turned to face the pooka.

"I... I'm sorry for yellin' at ya, mate... And... Thanks..." Bunny said slowly.

Jack smiled, and left.

The meeting was only in a short while, afterall.

**Sorry for the weird and short chapter; I'll be sure to update soon. If you think of any cool foods to include; or something you would like to see, then just leave a comment in the review section. Bye for now~**

**Until next time; enjoy these flowers and snowflakes**

✽ ✾ ✿**. ❁ ❃ ❋ ❀**❅ ❄ ❆

** ;-**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for my lack of updating recently; I was assigned a big group project. That meant that I had to analyze, get a copy, email, and do whatever with six other people. Unfortunately, I am shy and dislike speaking to other people in person; especially one-on-one with a bunch of people. Thankfully; this part of the assignment is over. Now I just have very detailed Dialectical journals (for AP) As an apology for the lack of updating; here is a chapter that is fairly happy. **

**PS: Shout out to Dannielle and Bethany**

Jack stood outside of North's office door. He held his hand out, reaching out to knock. He knocked thrice (I just really wanted to use that word), and waited. When he didn't get a response, except for the orchestral music that the jolly old Russian had grown so fond of Jack sighed. He reached out; and began knocking yet again. *knock knock knock knock* This time, Jack knocked slightly louder. He silenced himself, and leaned in to listen.

North was pleased with himself. Not only had he been able to make several gifts for the lone spirit that he had taken to seeing as his own son; but he had started a scrapbook. It had a pale blue cover, which beautifully framed the tanned parchment within. While it appeared from the outside to be quite modern; the pages were of an old paper, which was used around the time that Jack had previously lived. North had felt as if it was a nice touch. Not only would it remind the wandering spirit of before he was Jack Frost, but it would show him how much the Guardians had come to care for him.

North smiled to himself, as he glanced around the room. He saw several things that he had made to fill the room he had given Jack. At the moment; all it had was a bed and a closet. North walked over to a pile of various sized sweaters. There were many colors. Some were white, some silver, some were black, red, blue, or even red. A few of them even had snowflakes sewn onto the fabric. The large russian then thought to himself, 'I wonder why it is that Jack wears a hoodie... He is winter spirit... Does not make sense...'

North was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. He panicked, and began picking up the things that he had made for the youngest guardian. He grabbed a Teddy bear, and shoved it into a drawer, along with several hoodies. North had almost finished hiding the presents, when he heard another round of knocks. Once North was sure than no one would see the gifts, he shouted out, "Come in!"

A shuffling could be heard coming from inside the room; and then the voice of the large man hidden within.

"Come in!" The man within bellowed.

Jack let out a breath he hadn't realized that he was holding. He reached out slowly, as Santa Clause called out again.

"I said come in!"

Jack pushed the door, cautiously, to avoid hitting anything that may be zooming around. "Hey, North... Will the others be here soon?" He asked, as he made his way over to the large Russian's desk.

North glanced at the clock on top of his mantle, '5:00', it said. "Why, yes. They should be... We make haste! Would not do to show no hospitality!" North practically shouted, as his wondrous eyes opened wide.

"Oh... And, I already got Bunny. He should be down any minute now." Jack stated, as he followed saint nick outside of the room. He flew over several pieces of broken, melting glass. North's boots made a loud crushing noise, as he trampled over the smashed glass.

"Good, good. Why don't you set the table, Jack?" North asked

Jack shrugged as he said, "I already did. I got bored... waiting for you guys, and all. Not much to do."

North gasped, "Nothing to do? You are in North Pole! Why not play with toys, keep elves distracted, or even make something? There is much to do, Jack. Open up your eyes to the wonder, you need to see the wonder in the shop."

"Well... I did... I may have made a few things... I'll show you later, though." Jack said, as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

North gave a surprised look, which he quickly hid with a big smile and a laugh. "I would like that, Jack." He said, as he lay his arm around the young immortal. "Now... Ve should greet Sandy and Tooth, yes?"

Jack nodded.

**Sorry that the chapter was so short. Right after I started, I began helping my sis with her homework. It was mostly using markers to draw straight lines, but it took a while. It's getting late, so I'm just gonna go. I'll be able to update soon; 'cuz the weekend is coming up. Thanks for reading~ If you have any ideas for anything, feel free to review, and say them. All ideas welcomed. Bye for now~**

**Sincerely, **

**SeaSkarr**

** ;-**

**EDIT: Okay, so I got a few comments about the shortness of the chapter, so I'm trying to make it longer. When I upload a chapter; Keep in mind that it is only the first draft, and will change. **

**I couldn't think of a stuffed animal that really suited Jack. If you think of one, please review, and say which one I should change it to(that North makes for him)**

**Talk to you guys soon~**

** ;-**


End file.
